Don't Let Me Get Me
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: I think it almost fits. You just have to read it. ^^ I have too many plot bunnies for different stories and not enough for my other stories. XP


I just thought of the plot while listening to this song; "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink. I thought Yami Bakura fit perfect. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: The song belongs to Pink and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takashi.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Never win first place  
  
Don't support the team  
  
I can't take direction and my temper is out of control  
  
Teachers dated me, My parents hated  
  
I was always in a fight cuz' I can't do nothin' right  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
"You're late for school!" Mom yelled at me like every morning before. She and dad were always yelling at me or each other, other wise drinking and smoking. I knew they hated me, they didn't show it but they did anyway through actions. My dad complains because I don't play on the football team. I don't even go to the games.  
  
My life is cruel and I don't care. I can't do anything right anyway.  
  
I walked up to school, just after a fight. The teachers all stare at me with a gleam in their eyes. I know they want me.  
  
"Mr. Bakura please go to the nurse." One of my teachers said. I had a black eyes and blood tripped from my nose. I got in a fight with the football captain. When the blood got to my lips.it tastes good.  
  
"What did you do?" askes the nurse when I get there. "I got into a fight." I simply answer and sit down on the chair in the corner.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I got up and went to the sink to wash my face, as the nurse told me to. I looked up at the mirror and saw my reflection. I hated it. It was bloody, wrinkled, and looked too old to be 17. I washed my face, then looked back into the mirror.  
  
It sill looked old and wrinkled, not bloody anymore, just old and wrinkled.  
  
"Are you finished?" the nurse asked me. "Yes." Came the reply from my lips. I wasn't I just had to answer.  
  
I want to be somebody else for once.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be somebody else  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Yeah, that's want I want. I want to be somebody else.  
  
The nurse sent me back to the room and by then it was second period.  
  
I entered the class room and had all eyes follow me to my seat.  
  
It was history class. We were studing Egypt. I thought it was boring. We had to be in a play about the gods and what they did. I was the god of Ra. He's okay but he's not me. He's too good. I get into fights and all. He was worshiped too.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
History told me I'd be Ra  
  
All I had to change is everything I am  
  
Tired of bieng compared to my light  
  
He's so nice, that just ain't me  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I got home and looked into the mirror again. I was still too old and still wrinkly. I wished I were someone else all over again.  
  
I bit my lip too hard. It started to bleed. The taste was like copper pennies in my mouth and taste buds.  
  
I was too dangerous for my own good. My light was fun to torture but I had my own little fun with myself. Needles and anything else, even knifes to my skin. I sip my own blood as it drips from the wound.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Oh Ra, won't you please bless me somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
I'm a hazard to myself  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
'I don't belong here.' I thought. 'I want to be someone else. Just one day even.'  
  
I walked out of the bathroom and into my own room. It was kept tidy thanks to my light.  
  
"Hello." He said to me. I ignored him and flopped down on the bed, putting my hands behind my head and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Are you OK? Your lip is bleeding."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES! Will you just leave me alone!" I jumped up and started down the stairs. Stomping angrily on the steps. My light just watched me with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself,  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
  
I wanna be someone else  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I practically ran out the door in my anger. I don't know the reason behind my anger; all I knew is that I was angry.  
  
'Don't let me get me.' I thought. I slowed and started to walk down the street. I looked at the fences and saw little points on the top. I smirked and laid my hand on of the tips. I pushed and blood came flowing from my hand. I felt pain but didn't bother with it. I think it relived all the anger I had.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Oh Ra won't you please bless me somethin  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I still pushed harder and never thought twice. I want to be someone else but I think this will do.  
  
I felt pleasure; pleasure was something very uncommon in my routine.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Don't let me get me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
It's bad when you annoy yourself  
  
So irritating  
  
Don't wanna be my friend anymore  
  
I wanna be someone else  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
I stopped my torture and walked back home thinking about myself and life.  
  
My life sucks.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
So do you like it? Cooking Spray thought it would be better if it weren't Yu-Gi-Oh. review and tell me what you think.  
  
If you think it not to be Yu-Gi-Oh then I'll rewrite it but I might need some ideas. Thank you! ^^ 


End file.
